staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Czerwca 2012
TVP 1 05:55 TELEZAKUPY 06:25 Noce i dnie - odc. 2/12 - Piotruś i Teresa; serial TVP 07:25 Piąty Stadion - odc. 27, Zrozumieć Kibica 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 08:20 Ziarno; magazyn 08:55 Przygody rozbójnika Rumcajsa - Jak Rumcajs szedł po zapinkę do włosów, odc. 30 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1967) 09:00 Will i Dewitt - Niezwykły prezent, odc. 13 (Will crafted gift); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 09:25 Tupi i Binu - Niewidzialny świat, odc. 11 (The Invisible World); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:35 Mój przyjaciel królik - To ja, Królik!, odc. 9 (I'm Rabbit, I'm Rabbit); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 10:00 Gramy dalej; magazyn 10:15 Strefa Kibica 10:20 Tylko hity! Opole2012 - KULTowePRZEBOJE; koncert 11:10 Tylko hity! Opole2012 - Maciej Stuhr; koncert 11:25 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - Cyfryzacja; magazyn 11:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 27, Zrozumieć Kibica 12:00 Tylko Grace (Falling for Grace (aka East Broadway)); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2006) 13:40 Strefa Kibica 13:55 Zwierzęta świata - Małpi gang - Świętowanie i rozpacz (Monkey Thieves - II seria) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008) 14:20 Piąty Stadion - odc. 27, Zrozumieć Kibica 14:35 Nie ma jak Polska odc. 1 Mazowsze; magazyn 15:00 Nieustraszony - odc. 5 (Knight Rider, ep. 7 Knight of the Iguana) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 15:55 Bananowy doktor - odc. 5 (Royal Pains, ep. 5) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 16:40 Strefa Kibica 16:45 Gramy dalej; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 1/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:25 Daniec z gwiazdami czyli EuroShow - odc. 4; zabawa quizowa 19:00 Wieczorynka - Miki i Donald przedstawiają Goofiego sportowca - odc. 3 (Mickey and Donald Present Sport Goofy - ep. 3); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1983) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Piąty Stadion - odc. 27, Zrozumieć Kibica 20:14 Piąty Stadion LIVE - odc. 16 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Armagedon (Armageddon) - txt. str. 777; film katastroficzny kraj prod.USA (1998) 23:00 EURO 2012 - skróty meczów 23:15 EURO 2012 - piłka w grze 23:40 Strefa Kibica 23:50 Wakacyjny seans filmowy - 07 zgłoś się - odc. Grobowiec rodziny von Rausch - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 01:10 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor - odc. 14 (Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles II, Goodbye to all That); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 02:00 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor - odc. 15 (Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles II, The Tower Is Tall but the Fall Is Short); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 02:45 Zagubieni, seria 5 - odc. 4 (Lost 5, ep. 4, The Little Prince); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 03:30 Zagubieni, seria 5 - odc. 5 (Lost 5, ep. 5, The Place is Death); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Familijna Dwójka - SuperSprytek i Sprytusie - odc. 3 Piracka łódź (Noonbory and the Super Seven ep. Ship Shape); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2009) 06:30 Familijna Dwójka - Flintstonowie - odc. 19 Ann Margrock przedstawia (The Flintstones ep. Ann Margrock Presents); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1960) 06:55 Familijna Dwójka - Flintstonowie - odc. 20 Koszmarny sen tatusia (The Flintstones ep. Groom Gloom); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1960) 07:20 Piąty Stadion - odc. 27, Zrozumieć Kibica 07:30 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 2/9 - Przeprowadzka - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 08:25 Przed meczem 08:30 EURO 2012 - Niemcy - Grecja 09:20 W przerwie meczu 09:25 EURO 2012 - Niemcy - Grecja 10:20 Po meczu 10:25 Ekstrasy - Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 11:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - zupa z małpy - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 11:55 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 13/18 - Bez instrukcji - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 12:55 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 14/18 - Edyta - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1964; teleturniej 14:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 5 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:55 Historia literatury wg Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju (1); widowisko 15:20 Słowo na niedzielę 15:30 Bitwa na głosy - (3); widowisko 16:55 Historia Literatury wg Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju (2); widowisko 17:20 Nasi rywale 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 27, Zrozumieć Kibica 19:00 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 27 19:10 Postaw na milion - odc. 27; teleturniej 20:05 Przed meczem 20:09 EURO 2012 - Hiszpania - Francja (studio) 20:35 EURO 2012 - Hiszpania - Francja 21:35 EURO 2012 - Hiszpania - Francja (studio) 21:45 EURO 2012 - Hiszpania - Francja 22:35 EURO 2012 - Hiszpania - Francja (studio) 22:50 Po meczu 23:05 Lato Zet i Dwójki - Wianki nad Wisłą; widowisko 24:00 Lato Zet i Dwójki - Katie Melua; widowisko 00:50 Masz na imię Justine (Your name is Justine); dramat kraj prod.Polska, Luksemburg (2005) 02:30 Ucieczka; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1986) 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 455* Duch byłej żony; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 456* Spacer Jemioły do raju; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 457* Pustelnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 458* Piekło księdza Leskiego; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 459* Zapach Jemioły; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 08:55 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 09:10 Wakacje - odc. 4/4 - Znowu razem; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Załoga Eko - odc. 19 - Stare opony i wraki samochodów; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 SuperKabarety - Opole bisuje! /3/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 10:50 Biebrzański Park Narodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Euro według Gesslera - odc. 11; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Strefa Kibica - .; STEREO, 16:9 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 82 - Zaginiony - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - (91) Niemcy: Fryburg Bryzgowijskij; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 485 - Prywatny koniec świata; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Szept; film dokumentalny; reż.:Anna Żakowiecka-Krysiak, Michał Baranowski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Kulturalni PL (94); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 3; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Podróż na słoniu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Głęboka woda - odc. 13/13* "Coraz jaśniej" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:20 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:25 Przekładaniec - txt. str. 777; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1968); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Bogumił Kobiela, Ryszard Filipski, Tadeusz Pluciński, Anna Prucnal, Jerzy Zelnik, Piotr Wysocki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Lato Zet i Dwójki - Wianki nad Wisłą; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 24:00 Lato Zet i Dwójki - Katie Melua; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 01:10 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 3; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Podróż na słoniu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:15 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:50 Głęboka woda - odc. 13/13* "Coraz jaśniej"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:20 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:25 Gry uliczne; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Krzysztof Krauze; wyk.:Redbad Klijnstra, Robert Gonera, Grażyna Wolszczak, Andrzej Precigs; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12